


Catching prey

by EwNasty (BogDing)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Chasing, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Hunting, Lesbian Sex, SO, Scissoring, also the non con tag is there just in case because reader does kinda get into it towards the end, anna hunts the reader and then fucks her, because anna says fuck the entity, may your horny forever serve you, plus she makes reader her wife, some of my friends are really into dbd and one of them is really into anna, this ones of you fresh, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BogDing/pseuds/EwNasty
Summary: The Huntress has had her eye on one of her prey. She catches her and decides to indulge herself in her pretty little wife.---I, EwNasty, do not give my permission for my work to be posted or hosted on any third-party website or app.
Relationships: Anna | The Huntress & Reader, Anna | The Huntress/Reader, Anna | The Huntress/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 355





	Catching prey

Your chest burns as you run towards the exit. You feel as if you’re flying over the ground, your heart beating in your throat. Ragged breaths rip in and out of your throat in deep, desperate wheezing. You were so close to escaping, so very close you could taste the sweet relief of freedom on your tongue.

Behind you, a deep, feminine voice howls in anger, a large, muscular body loping behind you. The Huntress keeps pace with her prey, her weapon long since abandoned as she realised it merely helped to slow her down. Her legs pump, powerful muscles bulging and springing her forward, edging the taller woman closer to you with each step. Fear shoots down your spine like ice when you feel her clawlike nails scrape over your clothed back, trying to grab you - her prey - before you manage to reach the exit to this god’s damned hell.

You refuse to be beaten. Veering off to the side, you zig-zag from side to side, ducking into the close-cropped forest between you and freedom. Your smaller body fits through the narrower gaps with some difficulty, but you know this will stop the Huntress in her tracks. You can hear her snarl, her voice growing softer as you managed to get some distance between yourselves. You could nearly cry with relief at that, a sob that tasted like blood spilling from your lips as tears run hot and sticky down your cheeks, melding with your sweat. Yes, yes, yes, yes, you were free, you were going to be free, you would not be sacrificed tonight, you can feel it in the pit of your bones-!

A blood-curdling scream rips itself from your throat when the ground beneath you disappears suddenly, your world flipping upside down as the trap just in front of the open gates activates beneath you. The iron-wrought gate mocks you, swinging with deep, bone-chilling creaks, hinges rusted with blood as the time between your brief window of freedom and the end of the Entity’s ‘game’ comes to an end. Near feral with desperation, you try to claw your way back to the earth, your nails digging into the barren soil, breaking the fragile cartilage, though you could care less about that right now. You can see the gate progressively swinging shut, toying with you, teasing you with the barest glimpse of the safety outside these woods. Behind you, you can hear the familiar, terrifying tune of the Huntress’ lullaby, her voice husky and low as she makes her way slowly, steadily closer towards you.

You can’t bring yourself to look away from the gate, teary eyes staring wide and panicked as they shut with a near-deafening ‘click’, a screamed “No!” coming from you before you could think to be quiet. What would it matter if the Huntress found you now or later? You were stuck in this hell, forced to come face to face with the tall, broad-shouldered woman that would kill you, her rabbit mask grimy and turned in your direction. No words come from her as she continues to hum that stupid, stupid song, the axe you were so awfully familiar with glinting blood-red in the dim light of the night, “No, no, no, please!” You weep, clawing at the ground even as you swung like a pendulum, your momentum halted by the Huntress as she grabbed your tied together legs. You weep, open and bitter, thrashing as you hung upside down before the victorious Huntress. Full of fear and with no other plans in mind, you sobbed and stared straight up into the other woman’s dark eyes, your voice trembling with your last plea, “Anna! Anna, please, I don’t want to die!”

The Huntress - Anna, you’d learned her name was, from torn pages covered in blotches of ink - freezes at her name, the hand she’d swung back to grab her axe going completely still with her. You stare up at her, hope hammering in your chest, as she continued to stare at you. Seconds pass by as you tremble anxiously, the adrenaline from your run waning, leaving you cold. Suddenly, the Huntress grunts, hefting her axe off her shoulder, and whatever hope you’d had dissipates into nothing. You close your eyes in defeat, tense and trembling as you wait for the moment her axe tears through your throat. The skin of your ankles are warm, uncomfortably so, in Anna’s grip, and you try not to focus on how powerful her hands feel against your soft skin. You can’t hold back the warbling cry of fear that echoes from your chest, hearing the heavy, familiar swing, your body flinching as Anna growled.

For a second, nothing happens. The cold air continues to brush against you. Anna’s hot breath washes over whatever exposed skin you have. Blood keeps rushing to your head and you feel dizzy, expecting the end to come.

Suddenly, you feel that you’re falling.

You gasp and choke when the Huntress swings your body over her shoulder, growling at your to “Stay still,” her voice deep and rough, but so achingly gentle. You freeze, her muscular shoulder digging into your gut, shocked by the strange turn of events as she began loping off in the opposite direction of the exit. You’re stunned, unsure what to do except stay still, terrified that the Huntress might change her mind and crack your skull open with her powerful hands instead. Fuck, was she taking you somewhere else to butcher you in private? Your breaths heave from you in terrified gasps, the Huntress humming her lullaby as she jogged lightly through the woods, meandering down a path you didn’t recognise at all. When the cold is replaced by an all-encompassing warmth, you furrow your brows in confusion, yelping when you’re slung off of Anna’s shoulder and onto a pile of surprisingly soft, yet extremely musky smelling, furs, “Be good. Stay,” Anna grunts, her accent thick and clear, and you hysterically think that you can’t even go anywhere because your legs are still tied tightly by the rope of the trap. 

The Huntress stomps off somewhere in the… cabin, her boots making heavy noises as she removed and left them by the door. From the crack in the door, you can see the muscular woman shrug out of her coats, exposing the white tank top - just as grimy and stained as her mask, holy shit she wasn’t wearing a bra - and cotton, stitched together pants she wore beneath. When the clothing had been hung up, Anna stalked back into the living room where you lay, frozen on the furs, staring right at the Huntress like a dear caught in headlights. While she was still wearing her mask, you could barely make out the bemused expression on the Huntress’ face, her lips twitching as she grunted and made her way towards you. Broken out of your surprised stupor, you tried to scramble up the pile of furs and away from Anna, only for the other woman to grab your tied ankles and yank you back down, her other hand moving to snatch your wrists in her free hand, squeezing them tightly until they creaked beneath her strength, “Be still,” She growled, face so close to yours you could smell the mint on her breath - what the fuck - her actions drawing a fearful whimper from your throat as you went lax beneath her. Anna crooned something you couldn’t understand, the taller woman staring down at you drinking in the vision you made, covered in the blood of the other sacrifices, your clothing torn in patches to expose soft looking skin. Slowly, she leaned down, nuzzling her face into the hollow of your throat, her teeth nipping the point where your pulse thrummed beneath your skin, her lips - chapped and so, so warm - brushing against the mark to soothe the slight sting she left, “So pretty… soft…”

You were wary, holding as still as you could beneath Anna as she continued to kiss around your neck in slow motions. You… you had no idea why she was doing this. Was this a method for the Huntress to get you to lower your guard? She’d never shown an inclination in being interested in, in, in whatever the fuck she was doing now. Canoodling? You have no clue, but you’d rather get out of this alive than dead. Testing the waters, you shifted to try and pull away, whimpering when Anna snarled something against your throat in her mother tongue, her grip around your wrists tightening painfully. Immediately, you tipped your head back, remembering the one survival lesson you’d gotten that one year at camp, showing submission to the Huntress, deference to her power over you right now, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please,” You whisper fearfully, your actions giving the larger woman pause as she took in the way you’d splayed yourself open for her - vulnerable, submissive, soft… perfect. Anna made a soft rumble in the back of her throat, her half masked face pulling away from where she’d been kissing your neck, her dark eyes glittering with something unreadable. For a moment, you feared you might have angered her even worse, your eyes slamming shut when her free hand moved towards your neck, hysterically wondering if this would be it.

The sound of cloth being ripped and the sensation of warm air brushing over your chest as your eyes flying back open, a squeak of surprise passing your lips before you could stop the sound. Anna rumbles that pleased noise again, her eyes falling to your chest, where your bra strained around your breasts, pushing them together to enhance your cleavage. You cursed yourself for wearing a pushup bra the night you were abducted, your thoughts quickly derailed as Anna’s hand cupped your left breast, intrigued by the silky material that covered the globe. She kneaded the flesh roughly, watching as your nipple grew hard beneath the silk of your bra, voice muttering in confusion as she hooked a finger under the centre and tugged roughly. The flimsy material broke with a snap, your full breasts springing free from the restrictive fabric, dusky nipples hard from Anna’s actions. You freeze up, blinking in shock, while the Huntress stares at your breasts in awe before she ducks her head down and takes a nipple into her hot, wet mouth, “Oh god-!” You release a choked moan, arching slightly at the sensation, unsure if you wanted to pull away or press up into the sucks of Anna’s mouth. She groans, voice low and thick with lust, her lips wrapped around your nipple and suckling on the bud with hard strokes, grazing her teeth against it as she pulled back. You whined and bucked, unsure if the heat in your gut was from pleasure or from the humiliation that you were being held down without much struggle. What were you doing?! You should be fighting back! You should be trying to kick out at An-the _Huntress_! You whimper when she laps and toys with your other nipple, relishing the taste of your skin against her tongue, surprisingly sweet beneath the salt of your sweat. Anna couldn’t place the flavour, and didn’t care to, her mouth working over and between your breasts, marking the soft flesh with deep purple bruising, “A-Anna… please, I-we…” You couldn’t seem to string a sentence together, lost in the sensations skittering down your spine to settle low and heavy in your gut.

It had been so… so long since you’d felt the touch of another. Cuddling with the other sacrifices for warmth as you waited for the next challenge wasn’t the same as the soft, sexual touches of another. And gods, did it feel nice, so nice that you almost forgot that it was the Huntress currently playing with your tits, marking you up with her mouth as she worked down your torso and to your belly. Anna’s rough hands stroking over your smooth skin, relishing the feeling of how soft and unscarred you were. She couldn’t help herself - she’d had her eye on you for so long, studying you, admiring your beauty, the occasional kindness you would show to her prey, how desperately you fought her during her hunts. You were worthy of her attention, worthy of her tough, her kisses, her- ”Wife,” Anna rumbled as she tugged your right nipple with the hand that wasn’t holding down your hands, the heady scent of your arousal beginning to cloy in the muscular woman’s nose. You shuddered as her warm body pressed down against you, your skin overly sensitive from going so long without having the opportunity to indulge yourself, your fear quickly turning to desire the more Anna touched you. Your hands clenched into tight fists as you mewled when the Huntress tugged down your pants and underwear, exposing your flushed, embarrassingly wet pussy to her hungry gaze, “Perfect… I want to taste you.”

“A-Anna!” You cry, arching your back and spreading your thighs wide when the Huntress buried her face between the plush flesh, long, hot tongue dragging wetly between your flushed labia. You can’t help the ragged, breathy moan that spills from you, thighs trembling and tightening around Anna’s head, trying to draw her in closer, “Oh god, oh god, hahh, please, s-so good,” You mewl, pathetic and soft and perfectly sweet, everything Anna had ever truly wanted. The Huntress felt hunger and awe bloom in her chest, a possessive fury overtaking her by storm as the Entity probed the back of the killer’s mind, curious as to why one of their chosen was taking so long playing with their prey. You were no longer prey in Anna’s eyes - you were hers, and she planned to keep you for herself. You would be her pretty, soft, weak little wife, chained at home to take care of the children she brought to raise together. You trembled so beautifully beneath her mouth, your slick juices coating her lips and tongue as she drank from your sweet nectar, “Anna, Anna, Anna,” You moaned fervently, your voice singing her name like the sweetest hymn, the Huntress hesitantly releasing her grip on your wrists to wrap both of her arms around your thighs to keep you spread open.

Surprising the Huntress, you dug your hands into her thick hair, tangling your fingers and cupping her head as you weakly rolled your hips into her mouth. Your hazy eyes met the dark pits of her mask, her gaze glittering with lust as she watched your flushed face shift into expressions of pleasure. Anna wanted to feel more of you, she wanted to have you writhing in her lap as she rubbed her cunt against yours, your clits moving and touching each other. Pulling away from your soaked pussy with a low growl of your name - the sound shooting spikes of pleasure through your belly, a gush of fluid pulsing from your cunt - and tugged off her pants, tossing the thick material off to the side without a care. Anna shifted you both around until you were tangled together, your body pressed back further into the pile of fur beneath you. Her powerful figure hovered above you, upper half still clothed, that damn mask covering the Huntress’ face, and you felt like you were going to die from the heat surrounding you. Your legs are splayed wide, allowing Anna to straddle your left leg so she could press her labia against yours, pussies meeting together in a thick, wet kiss, the dark curls of her pubes rubbing against you. You whimper and clutch the fur beneath you for purchase, tipping your head back to allow Anna access to your throat, the Huntress kissing and marking your neck and shoulders as she rutted her hips in slow, languid thrusts against you. 

It’s perfect, so perfect, too perfect. Tears gather in the corners of your eyes, your body overwhelmed by the mess of emotions and pleasure crashing through you in waves. You know you should be fighting, you know you were just giving in, giving up, becoming a weak, helpless thing for the Huntress to prey on - but Anna felt so good against you, so solid and warm and real. Overwhelmed, you can’t stop the tears from spilling in messy trails down your flushed cheeks, the wetness drawing Anna’s attention to your face, urging her to kiss her way up to your lips. You can hear her murmur softly in Russian, unsure what she was saying, but the tender tone to her voice makes you ache softly. You were so tired of fighting, so tired of the repetition of running and dying and being revived for the Entity’s pleasure. You wanted to rest, wanted to be held and kept safe, to be warm and loved. Your arms wrap around Anna and you draw her closer, your hands cupping her neck, pulling her in hesitantly for a kiss. It’s sloppy, unpracticed, but so, so perfect to your foggy, yearning mind. Anna is eager as she kisses out, thick tongue dipping between your lips, wet and tasting of your juices, the slick sounds of your-your lovemaking fills the space between you both. It’s perfection to your exhausted mind, your moans swallowed by Huntress’ mouth, one of her rough hands cupping your right breast and playing with your nipple, while the other held your hips bruisingly tight, tilting your pelvis so she could rut her pussy against yours harder, faster, rougher. 

It’s wet, it’s feverish, it’s messy and you can’t help but love everything about it. Your world is filled with Anna, Anna, Anna and your lips murmur her name over and over again as you steadily build closer and closer to your release. You know she’s saying something, something you’d later learn was her praising you for being such a perfect, soft, good little wife - but you couldn’t care. You shivered when she spoke your name, the coil in your belly tightening almost unbearably before it completely unravelled with one rough, slow thrust, Anna grinding your clit against hers. You cum, release gushing thick and wet from your pussy, coating Anna in your wetness, the heat and scent of your release pulling your Huntress over the edge alongside you. Anna pulls you close, growling thickly and kissing you hungrily, her arms wrapped firmly around your form. You press close to Anna, shuddering and wrecked, weeping from how good it all felt as you clung to Anna, begging that she keep you, protect you, pleas flowing from your lips in slurred desperation. You feel like something inside your mind and body has snapped, something that tethered you to the fear and terror of this world twisting into something different and unknown. Anna soothes you, pulling you close and rolling you onto your side, curling her larger body against yours protectively. You gasp and shake, slowly coming down from the high of your release, slumping tiredly in the pile of fur, cuddling close to the Huntress to relish in her touch, her warmth, uncaring of the wet mess between your and her thighs. 

Anna holds you tight to her chest, humming her lullaby and reminding herself to gather water to bathe you after you rested and fed. A large hand runs through your hair, a pair of warm, chapped lips press to your forehead, and you feel like you’re home.


End file.
